This invention relates to fluid flow devices and, more particularly, to vortex-generating medical products.
My co-pending application Ser. No. 951,621, filed Oct. 16, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,877 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,862 and 4,190,203 disclose vortex-generating devices that effectively atomize liquid. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,293, which is to issue on Dec. 23, 1980, discloses vortex-generating devices used as flowmeters.
Medical products such as nebulizers, humidifiers, and inhalers function as atomizers; and medical products such as spirometers function as flowmeters.